Innocence
by Chocolatebrowneyes
Summary: Casually closing the door behind him, Draco fixed his tie in place. A small grin began to form on his cool face. Making his way down the hall he smiled, he could still taste her
1. Innocence

**Story Title**: Innocence

**Category**: Harry Potter

**Main Characters**: Draco Malfoy/Hermoine Granger

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **Rfor some language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own not a damn thing, J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter:** Innocence

**Author Note**: I have had thoughts about deleting the other story but I stand corrected thanks to some good advice I choose to keep it up until I get any other good ideas. I hope you enjoy the opening. Constructed criticism is most likely welcomed.

* * *

Casually closing the door behind him, Draco fixed his tie in place. A small grin began to form on his cool face. Making his way down the hall he smiled, he could still taste her 

_Draco entered the classroom slyly grinning at his prey. She smiled back._

He didn't care how it started and when it was over, it didn't matter how. They never talked during those sessions-there wasn't any need to.

_She pulled him closer and smiled…she did this all the time._

She was shy at first and that's what turned him on. Blushing at their naked bodies then covering her chest in shame. She would try to speak and then freeze at his touch. It would begin with a kiss and end with a name

_Slowly her hands would fall to her sides and she'd let him kiss her_.

It was like a spell without magic.

He loved howsubtle she peered to everyone else. So cunning of her to trick everyone,Including him. He loved how low and shy her eyes became when she was alone…

Alone with him…

_Draco pulled out his wand and did a silencing charm while locking the door with a free hand with a soft click._

_Click_

Her voice was still fearless but behind it would shake with uncertainty. She hadn't changed a day. He could often tell that she thought about what she was doing, why she was here, and how.

He knew this because he was thinking the same…

_She danced her fingers slowly across his shoulder. Dropping his school robes to the floor._

He didn't know what made him coming back for more each time. It's not like she needed him there were others- Ron being one of them.

_He laughed against her neck kissing soft tails along her throat_

_"Don't stop," she managed to mumble._

She even had Ron and Harry along in the game.

'I have to study,' 'It's getting late,' 'I'm so exhausted, Harry," and 'Have you seen Crooksanks?'

Who knew that she wasn't all that innocent as she played out over the years?

_Her sharp tongue danced around his in shy circles._

When she fought back he desired her more. She couldn't help it, could she? Lips possessive and seductive. Messy hair tied in a bun, now fell loose at her sides.

_She moaned against his lips._

They would make it last this time…

He licked his bottom lip once more tasting her trace she left on him, amazed at how such a girl could hold so much fire. He'd be back soon.

Sometimes he would sneak up behind her and kiss the back of her neck and she would tilt it back for him as they would kiss and…kiss.

She had a body that he wished to explore. The very thought of what they did being forbidden made it worthwhile. She was sweet and he was pleased that she let him hold her for those nights.

_Shesmirked against his lips_

There were times when he saw Harry's longing gaze sweep over to hers more that they were welcomed. She did not notice and maybe she never would. He kept a close eye on him.

Harry would try to make her stay with him or invite her to something she wasn't interested in. She would give an excuse… a _clever_ one each time.

Then, when Harry and Ron were gone she would smile, meeting him in their spot.

So he waited.

And if he did the job right he would get his name.

His name that sounded lovely against her lips. He could be there for hours kissing every inch of her for it. It didn't matter where he was he felt like he needed her and when he did it was pure bliss.

_Experienced fingertips rested on her hips and she held him close enjoying his scent of cologne and sweat._

_She loved it._

_"Draco," came her whisper._

_Draco_

_Draco_

_When they stopped he would give her the trademark grin that used to tease her in the halls. She would smile softly and exit in her separate way…_

He walked down the hall humming a soft tune thinking of her.

Her simple touch.

His name on her lips.

Her _innocence_ he was slowly taking from her.


	2. Nothing Like Me

**Story Title**: Innocence

**Category**: Harry Potter

**Main Characters**: Draco Malfoy/Hermoine Granger

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **R (for some language and sex)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the recognized characters..

**Chapter:** Nothing like me

* * *

"We can't do this…"Hermoine trailed off suddenly her lips being occupied by his once more.

"Why not?" Draco murmured softly running a stray hand teasingly by her throat.

"It's wrong." Draco continued to kiss her.

"I know."

He began to unbutton her blouse. Finally giving up she let him explore her once more. His hand rose up her school skirt massaging her thighs. Hermoine closed her eyes in pleasure.

"You don't know what you do to me-do you?" Hermoine nodded against his lips.

"All the more to do it then," Hermoine murmured against his chest.

The stuffy closet was making Draco sweat uncontrollably and with Hermoine's heavy breathing panting against his ear wasn't helping the situation.

He decided to lighten things up. With ease Draco's finger's searched for her blouse. Hermoine gasped lowly at this sudden movement allowing him to dispose of her shirt.

He stared at her for a moment exposing Hermoine's small waist and full breast that was supported by a black bra. Draco traced his hands down her chest to her navel.

Raising a finger to her lips he then slowly replaced it with his warm lips. Draco than parted hers with his tongue. His heart raced at the fierce contact with Hermoine's tongue that grazed his countless times.

Never had he felt this way before. He wanted it more than anything. She gave a soft moan at Draco's hand that brushed over her breast. He reached the clasp undoing it tossing it to the side as well with the shirt.

He kissed each breast before sliding his tongue over them enjoying Hermoine's fits under his touch. She grabbed hold of his back digging her nails into it making him maneuver faster. He made his way down lower kissing down below her navel until he reached her skirt.

Hermoine began undoing his belt struggling to keep her composure with each thrust he did when he entered. Sounds of mixed moans and gasps escaped Draco's lips brushing onto hers.

"Please," she gasped suddenly again, "don't stop," she breathed lowly releasing a soft moan.

….

Draco glared in anger at Harry. Harry hugged her close smiling and nudging his nose against her affectionately.

"Your so beautiful," Harry smiled placing a warming kiss on her lips.

It was official. Harry and Hermoine were dating. The whole school knew thanks to Pavarti and Lavender.

"Aww, look at the two lovebirds," smirked Lavender, "they're so prefect for each other."

"I bet it's not even going to last four months _tops_," smirked Pavarti. The two girls giggled and began going about the latest gossip.

What could he say? He didn't love her only her body and the pleasure of using it whenever she was up to it. He smiled to himself and scratched his chin.

So it seems Harry didn't have everything. Sure he ruled Qudditch and was a favorite of Dumbeldore's but Draco knew no one could fuck Hermoine the way he did and that was all that mattered to him.

He scribbled away at his parchment suddenly surprised at a soft hand that rubbed his thigh. He paused and stared at a familiar face. It was Cho's. Smiling slyly, she slid it dangerously lower fondling with his buckle. His hips slightly buckled at her bold gesture.

"Hello Cho," he whispered lowly feeling his member grow erect.

"Hiiii," she dragged the last syllable resting her hand on the inside of his thigh. "I missed you." She leaned forward kissing his lips smiling. Draco smirked watching Hermoine's reaction and Harry's from the corner of his eye.

Draco had to admit Cho was no Hermoine but if he can't fully have Hermoine, then Harry can't have Cho. He smiled all the through study period enjoying Hermoine's fidgeting and scowling. It was driving her crazy.

_Just like Draco was to going to do at the end of study period. _

….

"She's nothing like me," Hermoine growled against Draco's ear nipping it a bit while he tried to get himself together. Hermoine crawled at his bare chest.

"And…_He's_ nothing like me." He smirked against her neck. Moving thrusting faster than before. She was crazy-mad that he replaced her with Cho. As if he didn't know that she had no respect for girls like her.

"Slut..." she breathed down playing Cho. Draco moved faster, flinching at her rough grip on his hair for support.

"Asshole…" he hissed throwing that comment to Harry's persona. He through hungry kisses her way. He smiled as Hermoine and him relaxed exhausted, leaning on each other for support.

She's nothing like me 

"Your right…" Draco panted, "She's nothing like you."

….

"Why is there a smirk on your lips?" Cho asked smiling next to a very exhausted and naked Draco.

"Because your so damn sexy," Draco said making his smirk stretch stronger at the corner of his lips. Without warning her he kissed her lips. She smelled so sweet. Cho hugged him tightly and kissed his forearm.

"Your not quite bad yourself." She smiled again happily.

"I know," he said with a cocky smirk.

Draco glanced at the time and sat up in bed. The white sheet slid down his chest showing off his well-built chest. "Show off," Cho whispered though enjoying the site as well.

He gave a short and low laugh as he slid out of bed and began getting dressed in his clothes of comfort. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and some black jeans. "So…how do I look?" he turned around throwing a cheesy GQ smile.

"Like I could fuck all you over again," Cho dug deep into the white covers. Draco walked over to Cho and kissed her lips.

"That doesn't sound too bad at all…Let's try it in the Astronomy Tower this time," his voice was low and dangerous as his gray eyes scanned up and down her body.

"You better get going…" Cho whispered just as low. Draco exited the room giving Cho a rough smile.

…

Hermoine cheered on Harry as he ducked by a passing bludger it just barely passing his ear. "Go Harry!" screamed Hermoine excited.

The Ravenclaws were just as brutal as the Gryffindors. Harry's mind was scattered with many thoughts like how to keep Cho, Ravenclaws seeker, from nailing on his tail. A thin layer of fog covered the lengthy field making it even harder for him to focus.

"The seekers are just ripping each others head off down there…. OH-AND CHO'S SNEEN THE SNITCH!" Lee screamed into the microphone causing Professor McGonagall to clutch her ears.

Harry dove down to Cho's speeding form cursing under his breath at his stupidity. Cho was close to the golden ball that whizzed and swirled out of Cho's small fingers. His fire bolt was close to her broom neck in neck.

"Harry is keeping a close eye on Cho…as you see their neck in neck in the game."

Cho caught sight of the Golden snitch but didn't go for it just yet. She was going to make Harry chase her for it. Cho dove her broom down to one hundred feet watching Harry do the same.

The snitch was hers any moment now.

"Harry and Cho just dove down to one hundred feet. This is getting competitive!"

A quick glance behind her showed her that Harry was still on her. Cho jerked her broom to the right. A buldger came speeding over just in time for Cho to duck it…but unluckily for Harry…

"OWWW-HARRY'S BEEN HIT WITH A BLUDGER!" Lee screamed surprised just as much as everyone else. The Gryffindor stand booed.

Cho watched Harry fall a few hundred feet until she caught sight of the snitch. It whizzed past her ear and headed east.

"AND CHO-GODDAMN THAT BEAUTIFUL GIRL-," Lee was cut short by McGonagall's swatting hand.

"Lee!"

"Sorry Professor," he mumbled quickly ducking another swat, "HAS CAUGHT SIGHT OF THE SNITCH-WHERE THE FUCK IS HARRY?"

McGonagall snatched the microphone from Lee.

Cho smiled and speed up close to the Snitch. She was maybe twenty-five feet from it by now. Harry caught hold of his broomstick and headed towards Cho.

"There's Harry!"

Harry leaned forward on his broom hoping to get the snitch but at this rate it was impossible. Cho's finger's brushed against the snitch inches away from it. Another bludger past by-thanks to Fred almost hit Cho's jaw. Cho ducked down losing control of her broom causing her to loose sight of the snitch once more.

"Cho's lost possession of the snitch…Harry's on it…and…and!"

Harry ducked a violent bludger that skimmed his shoulder. The snitch was his. With one quick urge of this broom the snitch was caught in his hands.

"AND GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The whole stadium goes wild. Gryffindor has won yet again. Hermoine hugged Harry and kissed him passionately on his cheek. Things just couldn't get any better with Harry. Cho smiled Harry's way. He smiled back as Hermoine gave him another kiss this time on his lips.

Cho rushed off to her Qudditch Lockers. She hated Harry.

Hermoine hugged Harry smiling. "You did it Harry."


	3. Wanting

**Story Title**: Innocence

**Category**: Harry Potter

**Main Characters**: Draco Malfoy/Hermoine Granger

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Rating: **Rfor some language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own not a damn thing, J.K. Rowling does.

**Chapter:** Innocence

A/N: I love you all! You guys kicks ass.kisses nearest Slytherin boy

* * *

Watching Cho storm off into the Qudditch lockers, Harry took this chance to follow. "Um…say, I'll meet you at the party sometime?" he looked at Hermoine for an answer. 

"I don't know," she said unsure. "I'll try."

"No, you have to promise me." Harry said lifting her hand to his lips to kiss. "Please?"

She smiled weakly and sighed, "Oh…alright. I'll see." And with that Harry smiled before rushing off to the Qudditch lockers.

…

Hermoine tapped her finger on a solid deep burgundy volume textbook. The library was it's usual quiet and an inkbottle and quill was close at hand. She was supposed to study for something that Professor Snape wanted.

She idly searched through important books of the requirements that Snape may have in mind. If only she could stop thinking about _him_ for just one second… She told herself that what they did wasn't love…was it?

"Hey, Hermoine," said Ron interrupting her thoughts of a boy she knew she couldn't fully have. Plopping in a chair beside her he flipped though a book on his right before sitting it down and looking back toward Hermoine.

She gave a soft nod of her head to reply to his greeting. "So what are you doing?" Ron gave a short glance at the book she was tapping on. "Oh…_studying,_" he cringed at the last word. "I still haven't figured out the remedy for that yet."

"Yeah."

"So, Gryffindor has won again-eh?" Ron smirked arrogantly.

"I'm just so happy that Gryffindor finally won. I was getting tired of all those Ravenclaws," Hermoine spoke happily. Ron thought he caught jealously in her tone but brushed it off.

"Yeah me too. Harry should watch out though. Cho was close to getting the snitch last time." Hermoine cringed at her name. She smiled weakly and began to rub her temple.

"So, I'll see you at the party," he replied leaving Hermoine to her studying.

"I guess," she sighed too low for Ron to even hear.

…

Harry scanned the area with his emerald green eyes. Cho was heading out towards the back locker.

"Cho!" spoke Harry striving to catch up to her. She ignored him and kept walking. "Cho!" Harry jogged up in front of her pathway blocking her way.

"Wait," he wanted to look her in her eyes but she was looking elsewhere. "Hey… t-that was a good game back there." Cho rudely cleared her throat and shifted her foot a little.

"If you don't mind Harry..." she glared icily. Cho glanced at Harry then at her path he was blocking.

"Oh." Harry said moving out of her way. Cho walked past him without a second glance. Harry leaned against the wall slowly sliding down to the floor.

'At least she said something this time' he thought. Slowly collecting himself he headed out the door.

…

Hermoine walked down the silent hall. A confused expression painted on her small lips Harry had won Qudditch for god's sake and she was jealous? Cho's face flashed in her thoughts, she was smiling at Harry on her broom. Harry smiled back.

_Jealousabout what though?_

…

"This is just too easy," Draco glanced back at her. He laughed low under his breath.

…

Hermoine stiffened in her tracks caught off guard by a smooth hand on her waist. Hermoine shivered. He wasn't playing fair. Draco inhaled the sweet fragrance of her hair and dramatically sighed.

"You let your guard down…how come?" Draco teased brushing his finger over her hip. Hermoine turned around instantly.

"Merlin-you scared me." Draco moved in forward filling in the gap between the two.

"Aww…" he cooed in her ear. He kissed her chin and smiled as she tensed up, "all better."

"Draco now is not the time…I'm meeting someone."

"So, they can wait." He ran his bold fingers down her blouse. Draco moved in closer placing a soothing a kiss on her shy lips. She felt her self-kissing back but admedietly pushed away.

"I promised him,"she brushed him off.

Her focus drifted to his eyes then quickly glancing somewhere else. Draco slouched against the cold stonewall and folded his arms across his chest defiantly, he was quite enjoying himself up untill now. There was only one reason why she stopped.

He studied her body language and saw her reach her hand up to her necklace. Harry gave her that during Chrimas. He glared at it in anger.

"Potter," he spat.

Hermoine was silent confirming the answer. "Un-fucking believable," he mumbled. Draco sighed giving an I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude and began to coolly walk away.

He couldn't believe she was ditching him for Harry. Is it possible that he has more to offer than he thought?

'Fuck Potter'

"Have fun at the party." His voice was dry and soaked in sarcasm.

"Where are you going?"

Draco stopped midway in his steps. He gave a quick smirk before turning around. Maybe she changed her mind. Draco just simply knew she couldn't resist.

"To the Astronomy Tower…why?"

"Oh." Hermoine spoke before turning around and slowly making her way back towards the Gryffindor common room and leaving Draco with a scowl.

Who knows, maybe Cho is waiting for him like he promised. He turned sharp on his heel and headed north, to the North Tower of course.

…

Having sex with Cho was…good but it just wasn't the same. She just wasn't…

"Hey," said Cho throwing a smile, 'that was amazing." Draco pushed back her hair to reveal a warming smile.

"Yeah," he said kissing her temple.

He was missing something-no feeling something new. He found himself thinking of Hermoine more by the minute from the moment he was suddenly canceled because of Harry's cheesy party.

Was Draco Jealous?

He grimaced.

Why would he? It was just a fuck he could fuck others. But she was different.

"Draco…" Cho interrupted his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Your quiet. What's on your mind?" Choproped herselfon her elbows straddling Draco.

"You." He lied.

"Really?" she spoke leaning confidently forward. "Do I turn you on?"

"Yes."

"And…what would you say if I wanted to just kiss you?"

"I would be guessing this may lead to one thing to another," Draco purred. Dracoflipped over on Cho he was now looking down on her. Draco smirked down at her. He had her pinned.

"Ohhh,"Cho said surprised.

Sliding his hand under the sheets stroking Cho's breast, Draco passionately kissed Cho as if it were the last he was going to see her ever again.

Draco leaned over Cho small form. Slowly moving down her lean body from years of Qudditch practice, he spread her legs apart and placed two kisses on either side on the inner thigh of her legs before entering with his erect member.

Through out the whole shag he was thinking of Hermoine. Wishing she was here.

Draco leaned down and placed caring kisses on her chest trying to make his memory last of Hermoine taking over Cho's place for those last minutes. Her skin familiar and sweet as were her smooth lips that would make him proclaim his love for her.

"Draco." Cho gasped breaking his concentration. He peered down at the woman who spoke his name. "I love you."

…

"Maybe…no, no, no…but…no," Hermoine spoke aloud standing in front of the Gryffindor Common room.

She fixed her skirt and smoothed her hair when suddenly, the door opened showing off a handsome boy with killer green eyes. Harry bit his lower lip. Hermoine gazed back.

"Would you like to come in?"

The door suddenly opened wider as a very pleasantly drunk Ron stuck his head out. Pink lipstick hung on his lips. He lazily smiled before being pulled back in by a girl with a mischievous grin.

Harry gave Hermoine a welcome look."Okay," Hermoine smiled as Harry took her hand in his. He closed the door behind him.


End file.
